


Last Hug

by torafarugaro98



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torafarugaro98/pseuds/torafarugaro98
Summary: AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR SPOILERS. If you have not seen the movie yet, please, don't read this or you gonna cry a lot."I'm sorry..."Finally, Peter gets Tony's hug.





	Last Hug

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I post here, so... I hope I've done well. If not, dammit.
> 
> Also, I'm Spanish, so my English is a disaster. I'm doing this in English to practice my language, I hope you understand me and I apologize for all my mistakes (Sure there are many of them even though it's VERY short).

**Last Hug**

_by TorafarugaRo98_

**...**

He was in his arms. In Tony's arms. 

 

His friend. His mentor. Someone he had called "dad" many times without anyone noticing. He wish had said those words before... Now, his heart don't stop of bumping in his chest with angst. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave them... Tony, Aunt May, Ned, MJ... 

 

He hugged him as hard as his arms allowed him. A thought crossed his mind in that moment: _Take advantage of this opportunity, you will never have it again. It's the closest thing to a hug you're going to have... Hug him, hug him, hug him. Strong, closed, don't let it go. Don't let **him** go, memorize it._

 

It was all his fault. None of this would have happenedif he had listened to Mr. Stark and gone home.

 

"I'm sorry...", he said, feeling dirty for having longed for more love from Mr. Stark when he didn't deserve it.

 

And he left with fear. With much fear. But also with a warm feeling that enveloped him. At the end, he had had his father's hug. A hug that so many times wanted to have and he was going to treasure it forever wherever he goes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. All criticism is welcome <3 You can tell me what you want, I support everything! Cruelty is allowed haha.


End file.
